462
As Victoria remembers things from her experience in the past, Barnabas becomes more concerned that she will expose him and therefore he bites her. Synopsis Teaser : The séance which kept Collinwood frozen in time is over, but the effects are not, and will perhaps never be. For one has returned from the shadows of another century with dim, haunting memories which terrify one man who lived then as well as now. '' Julia Hoffman hypnotizes Victoria to try to take her back in time. Vicki remembers certain things and calls Julia "Countess". Vicki struggles against her memories. '''Act I' Julia tells Vicki that what happened to her was not a dream. She gives her a sedative and warns her against talking to Barnabas or Carolyn. Vicki falls asleep and dreams of Jeremiah Collins coming up out of his grave. Jeremiah promises to protect her and warns her to beware of Barnabas because he will kill her. Act II Barnabas sees Julia in the garden outside Collinwood and mentions how she seems to be changing her image completely (Julia had gotten her hair cut on an impulse). He asks her what Vicki has told her, but Julia won't say. He tells Julia if she helps him, he will leave Vicki alone. Barnabas says that he knew Phyllis Wick in the past and that she was Sarah's governess who was hanged as a witch on the very day he was chained up in his coffin. Somehow, Victoria took her place and Barnabas worries that she may know his secret. Alone, Barnabas decides he must take matters into his own hands. Act III Vicki tells Julia that she dreamed about Jeremiah's ghost. When Julia was in town earlier that day she checked court records and discovered that there was a Peter Bradford in the past. He was a jailer who was tried and hanged for the murder of Noah Gifford. Vicki declares her love for Peter to Julia. Act IV Julia tells Barnabas that she will handle Vicki just as she handled Maggie and urges him to remember his promise not to do anything. Barnabas goes to see Vicki in her bedroom. She tells Barnabas that he is her only link to what happened to her. She reminds him that he did not tell the history the way it happened. Josette did not come to Collinwood to marry Jeremiah; she came to marry him. She corrects herself to say Josette came to marry his ancestor. She also mentions the dream and how Jeremiah warned her about him. But Vicki doesn't believe the warning because Barnabas has always been good to her. Barnabas tells her to get out of bed and come to him. He offers her peace and a chance to forget. Vicki clings to Barnabas as he prepares to bite her. Memorable quotes : Julia: Go back, back in time, Vicki. Back. Run through the days, the months, the years... remember where you were. : Victoria: I don't want to go back. ---- : Barnabas: I can give you peace, would you like that? : Victoria: Yes. : Barnabas: I can make you forget - do you want to forget? : Victoria: Yes! : Barnabas: I can make everything seem so far away... : Victoria: Please... please... : (she leans on Barnabas' shoulder; he bares his fangs to bite her) Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Addison Powell as Jeremiah Collins (voice only) * Timothy Gordon as Jeremiah Collins (body only) * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Beginning in this episode and continuing more dramatically in the following episodes, the score to the show has been drastically changed. The score had not changed nearly at all since the show's inception, but new, more powerful music has been written (usually to accompany the more perilous moments in the show). * Grayson Hall has a new hairstyle/makeover. Her character also finally has something new to wear beside the same four outfits she's worn for the past ~100 episodes. Story * It is briefly explained how Victoria could have traveled back in time without Barnabas having a memory of her presence towards the end of his natural life. Barnabas states that Phyllis Wick was Sarah's governess in 1795, and that she was tried for witchcraft. Julia then postulates that Victoria took her place there instead. If this is true, it would seem that Victoria traveled in a similar way as to how Barnabas would travel back in time using the I-Ching to substitute his present consciousness in his former body, except in this case Victoria substituted an entire life. However, it should be noted that even if the original time stream included Phyllis Wick being tried for witchcraft, Victoria's substitution negates that, so that Barnabas should remember her and everything that happened to her in 1795, and not remember anything about Phyllis. * Because the séance members (besides Victoria) remain in suspended animation, essentially outside of time while Miss Winters is in 1795, the idea of temporal mechanics often used in science fiction may come into play here. Since they were no longer involved in the movement of time, they essentially were in a bubble, protecting them from any changes or any knowledge of the changes that happened while the governess was interacting with the Collins family of the past. For that reason, Barnabas would not remember Vicki and would still be aware of Phyllis Wick. * Julia debuts a new, shorter haircut. * After several close calls, Barnabas finally bites Victoria. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Victoria dreams of Jeremiah Collins rising from his grave, who tells her to beware of Barnabas. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: recalling his conversation with Julia. * SEDATIVE: Julia realizes she should have given Victoria a stronger sedative. She offers Victoria a pill to calm her, but she refuses. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Jeremiah is rising from the grave, Alexandra Moltke's shadow can be seen passing by as she moves into place on the set. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 462 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 462 - No Place Like Home The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 462Category:Dark Shadows episodes